


Princess and the Beast

by QueenOfRavenss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Jealous Allura, Summoned Zethrid, Summoner Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavenss/pseuds/QueenOfRavenss
Summary: Allura searches for her beloved summon at a tavern which she is to find Zethrid with this random women. Allura does not like this one bit! Zethrid is in trouble for sure.





	Princess and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the Lunar Ladies exchange! I hope my exhange partner elliotmoonlit likes this fic!

Allura rolled her eyes yet again at the behavior of her beast summon, Zethrid. She was surprised her eyes haven’t longed themselves permanently to the back of her head, from all the eye rolling. 

“Yeah that scar was from this dragon that tried to swallow me whole, however-” Zethrid continued while flexing her admittedly glorious beefy muscles. 

“I was to strong so I managed to break its teeth which caused the tooth to cut open my hand but it was nothing I couldn’t handle” she boosted as the women swooned ogling her muscles like they have some business too. They were even touching her muscles! Allura was her summoner so if anyone has any business touching Zethrid’s muscles it was her! And apparently Zethrid didn’t see it fit to mention that it was Allura who shot down the dragon before it could eat her in the first place!

“Zethrid, get over here now” Allura ordered using her sorcerer voice, causing the women to startle and cower behind Zethrid. Good Allura thought to herself glaring at the women behind Zethrid. 

“Yes Princess?” Zethrid suddenly obeying her summoner, as if she hadn’t run off to get a bite to eat in celebration of beating that army of orges. Allura was looking forward to celebrating for her summon! Only to have to look for her instead!

“We’re leaving” Allura said crossing her arms making it clear there was no room for arguing, Zethrid raised her eyebrow in confusion but didn’t argue thankfully. Allura was not in the mood for arguing she simply wanted those women away from her summon.

“Fine, just let me say goodbye to these lovely ladies first-” Zethrid began but was cut off by Allura grabbing one of her big fluffy ears and pulling her out of the tavern.

“Ow ow ow ow Princess! That hurts!” Zethrid complained, after walking a considerable distance from the tavern Allura finally let Zethrid’s ear free. 

“Geez what’s got you so pissy today, I defeated the orges just like you ask me too!” she defended rubbing her ear, Allura shot her a glare that caused Zethrid to give her a cautious look.

“Yes, which admittedly I am proud of you for defeating them without having to argue with you about it like usual however afterwards it’s your behavior that irritates me” Allura said trying to keep a level head, because ‘irritates me’ is a major understatement. After a heated battle, one that Zethrid took a major blow to protect her, that Allura totally did not swoon but swooned at; Zethrid had decided to go show off to some random women! Random women who don’t even know them! So Allura was more than just irritated. 

“Then what is the problem? I was having a great time with those cuties!” Zethrid said throwing her hands up in question. Allura sharply glared up at Zethrid as soon as the word ‘cuties’ was uttered from Zethrid’s mouth. She did not like that one bit!

“The problem is you left me there out on the battlefield! I have you know I am a princess, the only princess to the Altean thrown! And I need my best summon with me at all times! When I need her! Do you know how hard it is to summon your bond when you don’t even know where they are!?” Allura angrily questioned pointing her finger up at Zethrid.

“Uh hard?” Zethrid guessed, Allura nodded in agreement and Zethrid breathed a sigh in relief. 

“Then why did you leave in the first place?” Allura asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently, Zethrid re-tensed back up again. 

“To celebrate the victory?” Zethrid questioned looking carefully at Allura gaging her response to the answer.

“To celebrate with random girls at taverns?” Allura accused glaring at Zethrid, because yes that was very important to Allura, that her summon bond, was with random girls instead of her. Zethrid seemed to ponder this and then smiled mischievously. Allura did not like the way her eyes twinkled and her lips curved. 

“Oh so if I had gone to a tavern with a woman I knew, you wouldn’t be mad?” Zethrid teased noticing the increasingly blush on her summoners’ face. 

“No! I mean Yes! I mean-I would be upset for reasons I’ve already explained why!” Allura said waving her arms back and forth nervously. There was no way Allura was gonna admit her stupid crush on this beast! Especially one she frickin summons! 

“Is that so?” Zethrid questioned raising her eyebrow looking not convinced of Allura’s words.

“Yes of course! What other reason would I be upset?” Allura asked and immediately regretted realizing her grave mistake. 

“I don’t know my Princess it seems like you are upset that I was with other women” Zethrid suggested wiggling her eyebrows and smirking far too confident for Allura’s liking. 

“Well if you didn’t just leave me on the battle maybe I wouldn’t be upset!” Allura tried to defend but all it did was just dig her deeper into a bigger hole and causing her blush to grow bigger on her face. 

“So if I didn’t leave you on the battlefield you wouldn’t be angry that I was with a woman we know?” Zethrid asked coyly, and laughing at Allura’s reaction.

“T-that’s not the point! I’m unsummoning you right now!” Allura stated grabbing her summoner book. 

“Wait Princess I was only jesting!” Zethrid said putting her big strong warm hands on Allura’s small dainty ones. Making Allura’s blush much more pronounced and obvious. 

“Besides Princess, if you would join me then I wouldn’t be with no random women anyway” Zethrid said winking at Allura, who put her summoner book in front of her face. Yes Allura had a very troublesome summon, a very troublesome summon who was extremely rugged and good looking. And a very troublesome summon, who may not have realized that sounded like she was asking Allura out on a date.

“Well maybe next time don’t leave earlier and we can go celebrate together!” Allura stated, whacking Zethrid with the book.

“Fine, fine! It’s a date!! Now stop hitting me!” Zethrid said holding up her hands in defence.

“Fine it is a date then! And I won’t forgive you if you ditch!” Allura said not letting up on the book hitting. This will do, not only she scored an unofficial date that Allura was gonna charm the pants off of Zethrid but she also gets to punish her summon for leaving, hitting two birds with one stone.


End file.
